


Test Run

by Caius



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Command-related consent issues, M/M, Plug and Play Sex, Pre-Series, Rape Play, TF Gift Exchange, Verging on Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Shockwave leaves for Cybertron, Megatron tries out his new form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

"Come here," Megatron commanded, and Shockwave--in Autobot disguise--knelt.

"My Liege," he said. 

"No!" Megatron growled and Shockwave looked up, trying to gauge his Lord's mood. "You are an Autobot. You do not bow." He smirked. "Not until I make you."

Shockwave cursed himself for a fool. Of course the Autobot did not bow, no matter how much the Decepticon within him yearned to submit to his true Lord. He pulled himself up to his short Autobot height, making himself stare defiantly into Megatron's optics--no, best to look at the chin instead, or he would find himself on his knees again. With luck, even his strange new faceplate would not show the difference. "I will never submit!" he said, drawing on his experiences of not-yet-broken Autobot captives. He raised his short gunless arms up between them, as though they would have a chance against Lord--against Megatron. 

"Better," Megatron said. As Shockwave tried to stay defiant, not letting himself glow with Megatron's approval, Megatron lifted one hand to Shockwave's--no, to the Autobot's--face.

Shockwave did not have to fake his flinch as Megatron's finger stroked the soft Autobot mouth. While an Autobot might have been responding to Megatron's violation, Shockwave revolted at sensations coming from a part that _should not exist_. Shockwave had always thought of mouthparts as a frivolous vanity--they were unnecessary either for fueling or for speech--but he had not realized quite how sensitive--and therefore vulnerable--they were. Shockwave's processor struggled with the unfamiliar input, so many details of pressure and heat and charge, all of them going directly to his spark. 

That was all in the nano-click before Shockwave's processor realized that he was allowed--probably required--to resist, and he jerked away from the touch. "Keep your hands off me, you--Decepticon pervert!" The clichéd Autobot dialog came more easily this time.

Megatron beamed, and Shockwave's spark warmed beneath the Autobot shell as Megatron's other hand grabbed the Autobot's helm--Shockwave's antennae, confined between the Autobot chin, tried to twitch into the touch--and pulled him closer, so huge and strong that even an Autobot could be excused for not resisting. And then the finger was inside the Autobot's mouth, forcing the "lips" apart, and if the mouth had seemed vulnerable on the outside it was nothing at all compared to what it was like to be penetrated in a place that Shockwave's processor insisted should not be there at all.

But this was Megatron, Shockwave reminded himself. If Megatron wished to make a new hole in Shockwave to take his pleasure from, that was...one of Shockwave's deeper and more embarrassing fantasies. If it had just been that, Shockwave would have yielded himself eagerly.

But if Megatron had truly been inclined to perforate Shockwave simply for his carnal pleasure, Shockwave would never have held him in such respect and devotion. Everything Megatron did had a purpose. Shockwave's Autobot disguise, mouth and all, was an important part of their reconquest of Cybertron. What they did now must also have a purpose. Most likely, Shockwave was being tested. 

Blunted Autobot teeth bit down as hard as their jaw could manage, clanging ineffectually against Megatron's powerful finger. Just the sort of futile resistance that one would expect from the naive little Autobot he was supposed to be. 

Megatron laughed, a sound that gratified Shockwave, though it should enrage the Autobot. He started wiggling in Megatron's grip, arms reaching out to push ineffectually at Megatron's chest while a leg kicked at Megatron's shins. 

Megatron laughed harder--Shockwave's movements were calculated to be completely ineffective, and even somewhat arousing, as the arms groped and pushed at Megatron's chest plating. "You're a feisty little Autobot, aren't you."

In a movement too swift for the young Autobot to respond to (although Shockwave tracked his Lord's skill with ease and pleasure) the Autobot's arms were looped up and knotted above his head--the Autobot's "power" beautifully turned against him. Shockwave did not quite manage to disguise his moan as a sound of distress. 

"Better," Megatron purred. "But do feel free to continue _trying_ to struggle." 

Shockwave wiggled his arms desperately, judging that the knot was not something the young Autobot he pretended to be would be able to disentangle. What was it that an Autobot would say in this situation? "I'll _still_ never submit," he declared. 

"You will. Everyone will, eventually." Megatron's hand was back on the Autobot's face. The plating where Shockwave's optic should be was thinner and more sensitive even than the optic itself, and the Autobot flinched back. This time, Megatron hooked two fingers into his mouth and pulled him forward. 

More vulnerabilities! Megatron caressed the "tongue" and "teeth"--ridiculous names for ridiculous components, although Megatron's own set were....he glanced up at Megatron, and Shockwave flinched, recognizing disappointment in his Lord's face. What was his error? 

Oh. His legs were still free. He kicked Megatron in his powerful shin, the contact almost denting the soft Autobot foot. "Let me go!" He demanded, unimpressed at how Autobot systems routed his vocalizer through his mouth, muffling the sounds around Megatron's fingers. 

Megatron, however, seemed pleased. He stepped forward, Shockwave shuffling back hastily, pushed forward by Megatron's now-much-larger body and the fingers still in his mouth. "Do I have to bind your legs, too?"

Please, Shockwave thought, but the Autobot muttered a "No," around the fingers. Less distracted now by the sensations of the _mouth_ around them, Shockwave began to enjoy how large and powerful Megatron's fingers were. 

Megatron leaned down over him and commanded, "Stop kicking and suck." 

Shockwave yearned to obey, thought he could justify the Autobot obeying, but the action was unfamiliar, belonging to the unintegrated programs that had come with the new face. Shockwave struggled in Megatron's grip, playing for time by playing the Autobot, as he pulled up the sequence of actions required in creating suction around Megatron's fingers, kicking Longarm's feet as he struggled to pull in his lips and manipulate the soft metal of his face. 

Shockwave was too slow, or perhaps had succeeded in his role; either way, the warm cannon-tip pressed against the Autobot logo signified that he was out of time. He triggered the unfamiliar sequence of motions, processor temporarily overwhelmed by the result, as the sensitive new parts pressed closer to Megatron's powerful metal and the intake tube tried to pull Megatron's fingers down into his tank. Shockwave trembled, caught between the wrongness of having someone else inside of his head and neck, the joy that it was _Megatron_ inside him, and the need to play the Autobot.

Megatron's fingers and cannon were heating up, inside and against Shockwave's sensitive Autobot parts. The Autobot would take it as threat, but Shockwave knew the feel of Megatron's arousal. 

But with the heat of the cannon against him, the Autobot could be justified in redoubling his efforts on the fingers, leaning his head forward and extending his flexible little tongue to pull the fingers in close, trying to get more.

"Better." A third finger pressed into Shockwave's mouth, and he was getting the hang of the "tongue" now--it was simply a smaller, weaker, fingerless, version of one of his limbs. Megatron's thumb grabbed the Autobot's chin--the touch to Shockwave's disguised antennae sent a jolt of charge through Shockwave--and pulled it upwards, tilting the two blue optics toward Megatron's face and angling the Autobot throat so that Megatron's fingers slid in deeper. 

Megatron laughed, pleased. "Eager little Autobot. I bet you learned this on your commanders' 'facing cables." _Soon, you may be servicing Autobots_ , Shockwave heard, and the tubing in his throat spasmed at the thought of submitting to anyone other than his Lord. 

But the fingers inside his neck were unmistakable Megatron's, and from the heat in his mouth and against his chest, Megatron was enjoying his performance. He tried doing the thing with his throat tubing again, and was rewarded by Megatron's thumb stroking his chin. "So much bigger than the Autobots you're used to. Of course you're gagging." The taunt was reassuring; at least none of the Autobots would reach as far into him as Megatron had. 

And suddenly the fingers were outside, slippery on the sensitive Autobot face, the new throat tubing even more confused. 

"On your knees," Megatron commanded abruptly, cannon moving up to the Autobot's face--almost close enough to lick--as his other hand moved to push at his shoulder. 

"Decepticon--scum--" the Autobot's throat felt even stranger than before, as empty as the words of defiance, as Shockwave allowed himself to be pushed to stubby Autobot knees.

Megatron frowned down--very far down. He had to bend over to hold the Autobot's head, which barely reached his slender thighs. "Autobots. Always too short to be of proper use." One foot clamped down onto the Autobot's legs, while his non-canon arm yanked at the knot of his arms. "Stretch, or I'll stretch you."

The Autobot's 'power', the controlled release of Shockwave's true shape, was something Shockwave had practiced extensively--but never in quite this position. On his knees before Megatron, he concentrated hard, not letting himself extend one mechanomilimeter more than Megatron demanded, and certainly not flowing up eagerly to his Lord's crotch. 

...maybe a few mechanomilimeters. "Enough," Megatron demanded, patting the Autobot helm almost fondly as he shoved the tanged arms back behind Shockwave's back. The Autobot was not quite at the height Shockwave would be, but he was about the right height to press his mouth to Megatron's crotch--if an Autobot would do such a thing. "Decepticon--fiend--" Longarm tried, as Megatron's interface cables extended to stroke his face. Megatron's were in the Decepticon style--had helped define it--one on each thigh, thick and mobile. The sight and touch made Shockwave's own cables ache, even bolted down beneath a basic Autobot interface array. 

"Open," Megatron commanded, yanking down on the the antennae where they were attached to Shockwave's chin--Megatron's excitement burned into him, and Shockwave opened willingly as the thick cable filled the Autobot's mouth. 

The cable was bigger than Megatron's finger, nearly as big as two, and jointed more fluidly. Curves that were familiar to Shockwave's hands and ports were overwhelming to the Autobot mouth. He could not focus enough either to suck or to attempt defiance, but as the cable slid in deeper, the Autobot throat spasmed in rejection as it had around Megatron's fingers, and harder as the connectors at the end of the cable heated with Megatron's arousal. 

Autobots throats were not, it seemed, designed for such things. Pain receptors fired as the cable heated, passing the energy and data inefficiently into Shockwave's system and raising the delicate materials nearly to their melting points. 

Inside the Autobot armor, Shockwave's cables and ports heated, eager for connection; there was even a small twitch from the port the Autobot had been given. 

The cable slid outward, pushing the connectors all over Shockwave's mouth, prongs sliding over the mesh, heating it past safe levels and confusing sensors designed for testing fuel, marking every part of the Autobot mouth with Megatron's heat; then slid back in a few mechanocentimeters, holding expectantly just inside. 

"Suck," Megatron commanded, and Shockwave could feel the cannon heating further--he did not usually wear it when he interfaced with Shockwave, but of course for an Autobot, the threat was necessary. 

Shockwave sucked as best he could, forcing the complaining metal to cooperate as the cable moved in his mouth.

Megatron's other cable pressed against his face again, hotter than it had been before, sliding down just briefly to tap the transformed antennae; the familiar burst of lust made Shockwave's engine rumble and his restrained cables ache. When Shockwave moaned, the Autobot's vocalizer caused the sound to vibrate around and through Megatron's cable.

The cable slid deeper into his throat, deep enough to trigger warning signs in the Autobot systems, warning signs that alerted Shockwave of the need to pretend further struggle; Autobots regained some of their bravado when threatened with serious damage. 

Megatron's external cable attached firmly around his neck, clamping important fuel lines as it squeezed, close enough to its mate to feel like the two cables were exchanging charge _through_ the Autobot's delicate neck. Shockwave's moan was truly pain at this point, much of it in his own buried interface cables. 

The cable around his neck loosened ever so slightly, but remained in place--a threat as well as a comfort--and both cables heated as the Autobot mouth worked at the one inside it. 

"Please--" As long as Shockwave did not say what was being asked, it could be either him or his Autobot disguise--and in any case, the new mouth-based vocalizer warped the words almost out of recognition. 

Not quite, however. "Please what?" Megatron asked, pulling the cable almost all the way _out_ , despite the weak, poorly coordinated efforts of Autobot hardware. 

"Please--" Shockwave would not ask Megatron to stop, did not dare ask him to continue--"Finish it. Please." From what Shockwave understood, oral overloads could be quite painful for the owner of the mouth; but short of tearing out the Autobot crotchplates, there was no better place to put Megatron's cables at the moment. 

Megatron smirked. "Earn it," he demanded, cable unmoving, and Shockwave groaned in relief, leaning forward as much as Megatron's firm grip would allow, sucking and licking and moaning and doing everything a desperate Autobot could do to bring his torture to a climax.

The overload burned even harder than Shockwave had expected. Nothing in Shockwave's body was as sensitive as an Autobot mouth; even his neck was disgustingly vulnerable. He was vaguely aware that he would be needing repairs, and before he left Decepticon territory, too--there would be no way to explain this particular pattern of injuries to an Autobot without raising suspicion. 

But as the burn spread, Megatron's power and dominance, only barely diminished by Autobot senses, were conveyed at light-speed directly to Shockwave's spark and his cables, and overloaded his systems. Overwhelmed, Shockwave collapsed for a moment and hung limply from Megatron's hands and cables.

"Thank you," Shockwave said--in his own voice, which had nothing to do with the Autobot mouth. He settled back on his Autobot knees. 

Megatron nodded. His cables were already tucked away, but he touched Shockwave's chin briefly with one hand, and seemed to enjoy the mech's shiver. "Dismissed." 

By the next solar cycle (New Kaon standard), Shockwave was buried beneath his Autobot disguise and well on his way to Cybertron.


End file.
